Love is not Sight nor Sound
by Cheer-The-Underdog-On
Summary: Axel is deaf. Roxas is blind. It's a bit complicated, but who said love was easy? M Akuroku. Lemon.


Roxas thinks it's a joke at first because he is blind and sitting in a chair at Disabled Dating through the local church waiting for someone to talk. The lights buzz above him revealing that they are low quality bulbs, and the linoleum is smooth beneath his feet. Everything echoes in a room with linoleum tile, and he likes it. It makes people easier to locate. The tables around them are filled with chatting couples. That doesn't change the fact that the person in front of him is not talking, and it is making him feel very nervous. Were they in a wheel chair? Were they also blind? "I-Is someone there?" He asked weakly, needing a hint.

He jumps when someone, he thinks it is a man based on the way his hands feel, touches his wrist, and he starts to panic, "Please don't touch me." He states crisply. The hand disappears and a moment later a woman's sweet voice is breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. We don't have enough women to go around today, so we thought you wouldn't mind sitting with a man today for a bit until one of the girls can switch over here. This is Axel; he's deaf. He didn't mean to startle you, and he says he's sorry." Oh, well. That explains it.

"Ah, that's okay. I'm just touchy." He laughs softly, "Xion, do you mind sitting with us and translating for Axel and I? I don't mind talking to him. I just didn't know if anyone was there on the other side of the table." The blond explains.

Xion takes a moment to sign over the message to the redhead, and Axel is relieved that he hasn't offended the other man. _Sounds good. _He signs back to her. _Ask him what his name is and what he does for a living. My name is Axel. _The lanky man laughs to himself because Xion knows that, but Roxas doesn't so might as well go through this step by step. _I am a programmer._

"Oh, that's neat." The blond grins, "Tell him I'm studying to be a lawyer. My name is Roxas. What do you like to do for fun? I like to read and go for walks."

Axel felt a bit guilty because _of course _blind people could read, but a minute ago, that had been completely crossed off his list of possible hobbies for this other person to have, _I like to watch movies and for exercise, I swim. I collect comic books too._

Roxas nods, "I actually collect comic books as well! In Braille, of course." He laughed softly, "Do you mind if I feel your face to see how you look?" Axel shakes his head and leans forward to guide the blond's hands to his cheeks, "You're so thin." Roxas laughs, "And you have such long hair! What color is it?"

That feels like a bit of an odd question for the other to ask, but he answers truthfully, _Red._

"And your eyes?" Roxas smiles.

_Green._

Xion pipes up before the blond can say anything more, "There are tables available now for the two of you."

"Axel, it was nice to meet you! I'll learn some sign language so next time we can talk on our own, how does that sound?"

The redhead laughs because _How are you going to do that?_

"Oh I have my ways." He smiles coyly.

Axel has not seen someone so beautiful in his twenty-six years of life.

~o~

Roxas went blind when he was six and a half years old. He had been born with a genetic condition, and both of his parents were carriers, so they had no clue that something like this would happen. He may not remember much as a twenty-three year old man, but he does know color. He does know facial features. He does not know the hands that Axel uses to communicate, but Axel can read his lips so it's not completely hopeless. Just a one way street at the moment. The blond is too busy to put any major effort into learning sign language during the week. So that Friday, he makes a request, "Xion, can you teach me the hand signals for 'Message me'?" It's a bit tricky, but with her guidance, he can contort his hands into the proper positions. From there, it is a slow sequence of getting Axel his email address.

_How will he be able to read the messages? _Axel asks, a bit embarrassed. What if they talked about something personal?

_Blind people can instal software that reads for them outloud. _Xion saves him from having to ask the blond. _And have no worry, Roxas is very trustworthy if you are worried about your messages getting out or something. He is a good friend. _She laughs.

Friends. Right. Of course. How could either of them tell that the redhead was feeling giddy from head to toe, _Sounds like a plan._

From there, they begin to meet up once a week. Axel types a word in the computer, it is read aloud to Roxas, and then the redhead positions his hands into the sign. It takes a lot of practice, and sometimes the blond gets very frustrated when he isn't progressing fast enough. A couple weeks after they begin, he loses his temper.

_**This is all stupid. I'm too tired for this tonight. **_He stands abruptly after typing it all out, and he screams out in frustration. His kitchen table where they are practicing trips him up as he moves away, and he falls hard on the floor, catching himself on his wrist. It isn't broken, but it hurts. It fucking hurts! It's a bad sprain at least.

Axel is panicking, _**Are you okay? I'm sorry.**_

_Not you. _Roxas manages with his okay hand, _I angry. _

_**Why? **_The computer's voice fails to capture the older man's tone of worry.

_I slow. Bad student. Angry myself._

_**You're a good student. You try really hard regardless of your obstacles. **_

And Axel doesn't mean to upset his friend. He doesn't mean to make the other start to cry, but Roxas doesn't care. He cries because it sucks. Sometimes it's all too much. Sometimes he hates himself, and he hates his job, and he hates that everyone leaves him out because he's blind. He feels useless. No one will date him. His friends are far and few between. They seem to think he's a baby, and he's not! He just needs a little help sometimes. Axel moves the laptop to the floor and sits next to the younger man to give him a hug. He himself had had moments like these many a times into his late teens.

_**Do you want to go out and get some food? I'll drive. **_He types out after some time has passed.

After taking a moment to calm himself and wipe away the tears, Roxas laughs, _Yes. Sounds good…. Pizza?_

The redhead inspects the injured wrist. _**I'm hungry already.**_

_I thirsty._

Cackling, Axel can't help himself, _**Thirsty for the D?**_

Roxas shoots his gray eyes at the others and rolls them so hard he thinks he's about to lose them. "I can't believe you said that." He laughs.

It may be a little rough, but they're getting somewhere.

~o~

Roxas doesn't know why, but after a year of being friends, he kisses the redhead.

They're there on his couch with a movie playing out. Movies are a little rough for Roxas since he can't see the actors or the set, but Axel really seems to like them so he tolerates them. It isn't until they're half way through, and the audio turns to explosions (which are boooooring since he can't see the ka-boom) that he leans over. Axel doesn't move much for a while before eventually putting his arm around him, and it makes the blond feel nice and safe. Secure. And maybe it's because of the body heat, or the smell of Axel's shampoo and aftershave, or how soft the redhead's hair is, tickling against his cheek, that he ignores all of his upbringing in the church and kisses the other on the cheek, catching a bit of mouth.

And Axel has his hearing aids in tonight that he recently got after a successful new surgery, and he can hear. Not always. Sometimes it's a bit hard, but well enough that he can talk in an awkward way that's getting smoother by the day, "Wha- What are you doing?" He stutters out in surprise.

"Kissin' you." He signs it too.

And then he can't see it, but Axel bites his lip and internally screams as he decides if he should or not.

And then he does. He takes the blond's hand and moves in into a single sign. _I love you. _

And now they're not friends anymore. They're boyfriends.

~o~

Axel isn't considered deaf anymore. He's considered hard of hearing, but Roxas still signs most of what he says because while Axel can hear him and lip read, he doesn't like wasting the eight months he spent learning it. After a half a year after Axel's surgery, he gives up the signing because it seems silly now, "I think I like going to the symphony most." The redhead laughs, kissing the blond's cheek after the crowd begins to exit, "Because both of us can enjoy it the same." There's a pause and analyzing the blond's facial expression, Axel knows that something heavy is about to come.

"Do you ever wish I wasn't blind? Would you like me better?" He asks softly, voice melancholy, as the two continue waiting for the rows to clear so Roxas can exit with his cane smoothly.

"No," The redhead lies a bit too quickly, "I mean, I wish you weren't blind sometimes because I wouldn't wish being blind on anyone, Roxas. I don't not like you because you're blind. I like you because you're blind and you tried to learn sign language to talk to a deaf guy which is the honest to God most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of. I like you because you think it'd be more fun to have a service miniature horse than a service dog, and I like you because you have a favorite bedtime story, which, let me remind you, Peter Pan is an excellent choice." Axel laughed, rubbing the other's back, "I'm not going to leave you just because I can hear and talk now. It isn't about the new friends I make. It's about the friends that accepted me even when I was extremely different from others."

Roxas bites his lip, and it's raw and pink. This isn't the first time today, "Axel, how am I gonna tell my mom I'm gay? I'm twenty-four. Isn't a disabled son a big enough difference for her?"

Axel sighs because it is going to be a challenge, and this has been bothering the blond for weeks ever since the redhead came out to his parents without a hitch,"You're gonna tell her like any other human being. Might I quote you, but 'We're just like any other people. Everyone needs a little bit of help.' And I'm gonna be your help." He promised, kissing his boyfriend's cheek, "I love you."

That was the first time Axel said those words, and they were the most beautiful sound Roxas ever heard.

~o~

Roxas comes out to his best friend, Namine, first, and then his friends from school, and then his work friends, and then Axel is standing right there next to him when he tells his mom.

And she cries understandably, although it wasn't the reaction he was hoping for, but then she's laughing, "I knew it! I always knew! I told your father, and the only thing I'm crying about is he can't pay the one hundred he owes me! Stupid old man kicked the bucket before I could end up right!" Apparently it wasn't as big a shock as he thought. Axel is welcomed into the family, "After all, how could I not like a handsome man like this? It's a waste you can't see him. Axel is as cute as they come." She sighs, lamenting. "Axel, when is your birthday? I will add it to the calendar. Roxas is rubbish with birthdays. He always needs me to remind him."

"Mom! I'm not that bad!"

"Oh yes you are!"

And then Axel is laughing too.

~o~

"I'm telling you," Roxas cooes one morning after rain has just stopped falling, "That this is going to be the best day ever."  
And Axel believes him as he eats the pancakes he's just made and watches the other enjoy the feel of sunshine on his face. "You know, I'm going to have to agree...Roxas, babe, you don't know how beautiful you look right now." He sighs long and happy, "It's just…Picture perfect."

And the blond takes a long sip of hot chocolate and sticks his tongue out at the other, "So tell me."

Put on the spot, the redhead tries to tackle the issue best he can before words start to pour from his mouth, "You've got freckles across the bridge of your nose that I count when you're asleep, 67, all there. Lit up by the sun, and you have blond with the occasional strip of brown, piping through illuminated like gold. Your eyelashes are strawberry blond, and your lips are full and sweet looking like a fruit making me want to kiss you until you can't breathe." He reaches out to stroke the other's cheek, "You're perfect."

And the younger man laughs because the redhead doesn't get it. _He's perfect._ He's ridiculously perfect. "You-" He begins slowly because he needs Axel to _know,_ "Are made up of pancakes, and sweet lines, and jokes. You smell like cologne and my aftershave. You sound like the feel of a river. Deep and fresh. You are the beat of my heart. The taste of apples. The smell of fall. I don't know how much more I could love a human being."

They take a long walk after that, and know neither of them will ever be lonely again.

~o~

Axel loves Roxas' smile, the curve of his lips, his laugh, the way he looks when he's smelling flowers, which the redhead always brings home on Fridays when the last bunch has just begun to wilt. He loves the way Roxas looks feeling clean sheets, or tasting food, or just after he kisses him, and when the redhead asks to move in, he loves the way Roxas exclaims, "But we're not married yet!"

Because the blond is kind of old fashioned, but he's also perfect because seconds later, the younger man is down on his knee pulling out a ring asking the other to marry him. After all, Roxas loves the sound of Axel's laugh, and the feel of his hands, and the way he sighs when he's thinking about something. He loves the way Axel helps him up stairs even though he's grown and can do it just fine. He loves the way Axel brings him flowers every Friday, fresh, and the moments before they kiss.

So why not forever?

It takes a while to get all the formalities out of the way, but when Roxas considers them married (after all, they had somewhat taken vows), Axel moves into his place. It's a bit different sharing all the certain spaces: the bed, the bathroom, the kitchen, but the redhead learns to move around the other and learns to not keep his cinnamon toothpaste near the blond's mint one. He learns not to keep anything on the floor either which is a big sacrifice for the messy redhead, but two tripped up Roxases and a bucket of tears made the decision final. What he doesn't learn is why the blond won't let him go any farther than making out until his husband blushes and mumbled, "Because what if I'm bad? I love you a lot, and you're older than me, so what if I don't impress you? I've only had sex a couple of times, Axel."

But then he's sliding the blond down onto the bed whispering, "Anything you give me is a perfect gift." And kissing each of his fingertips, sucking his fingers.

The sensation is on a different realm for the younger man, and moans catch in his throat as he runs a hand through red hair before open mouthed kisses are worked down his neck. His erection growing, Roxas shifts to remove his shirt and pants, "I guess I finally get to feel that body everyone is always drooling over." He chuckles, extending hands out to feel a strong bare chest and lean muscles which lead into sharp hipbones, "Jesus, Axel, you could put an eye out with these things."

The redhead laughs along with the other before he's snorting, "Don't worry. It's not like you'd miss 'em."  
Roxas rolls his eyes and scoffs, "Oh, real nice. Totally setting the mood there."

"I'm sorry." Axel teases, kissing away any injured ego that might be there, "Like what you feel?"  
"Mhmmm," He strokes up the other's torso a bit to admire what's there before his hand brushes coarse pubic hair, "What could this be?" He lifted a brow, stroking his lover's erection slowly, feeling every ridge and vein, "I'm trying to read Braille on your dick." Roxas teases before kissing the other directly before stroking firmly.

"What's it say?" Axel pants a bit before biting his lip.

"Says you're gonna put this in me here in a couple minutes." The blond lilts before kissing him some more and bucking his hips, "Come on."

"So quick to rush to the ending. Must be one of the best stories you've read in a while." But then Axel shuts up because everything before him is appetizing. The way Roxas gasps and writhes. The color in his cheeks. The glazed over eyes, staring out at nothing as he arches his back.

For Roxas it's the cold feeling of lube, and a hand on his cock _stroke, stroke, stroking _him into utter pleasure, and then after some stretching which is new, and different, Axel is inside him.

And it's intimate. In ways neither of them has really known before because they're sharing their bodies; Axel is _in him._ It practically breaks both of their brains until the redhead moves and then they're moaning, and Roxas is gasping for _more, harder, A-A-Axel! _

Then they lay there, after it's all finished, and the blond holds the other's hand before they curl up to cuddle.

It's a familiar hand now. Strong, firm, supportive. Calluses in some places. And now it has a band around the index finger where in Braille reads the only thing Roxas ever needs to know, and something he'll always remember.

_Love is not sight nor sound._

And Axel sighs about how he and Roxas are destined for each other.

The blond doesn't have to see the scene to know that life is going to be beautiful from here on out.

* * *

**No beta. This is for Brooke's (Omgyouarecute on tumblr's) Birthday which is actually a few weeks away! She requested sign language Akuroku and it became this because I like to stand and deliver ;) She also requested sexy times and a happy ending soooooo. Read and review! I take requests on tumblr :P**


End file.
